The present invention relates to a bongos holder for holding a bongos for beating.
When playing a bongos, the two drums of the bongos are retained between the legs and beaten with the hands. Because the two drums of the bongos are retained between the legs when playing, the player will soon have a pain in the legs and the knees. In order to eliminate this problem, a bongos holder was invented for installing in a tripod to hold a bongos. This bongos holder, as shown in FIG. 1, has a fastening belt with hook means for securing the block between the two drums of the bongos in place. However, this structure of bongos holder is still not satisfactory in function. When beating the drums, the bongos tends to be forced to oscillate (be biased to the side where the drum is beaten).